Happy birthday sweetheart version 2
by haven13
Summary: version 2 which i deleted by mistake.


Ok, this is AU. You have been warned. If you do not like AU not only do you suck, but also you should not read this. If you read this anyway and send me a flame I will sic my ninja pugs on your hating ass!

This will have my my first lemon in it. It may be sucky (no pun intended) but it's mine so I have to like it, I just hope you do to.^^ WARNING:MAJOR CUTE OCC!!! Ulquiorra is innocent(though not in a virgin way, Grimm already took care of that, multiple times) and Grimmjow is loving with him

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any characters of Bleach I may mention in this fic. Thank you.

the story following is about Ulquiorra's birth-day, which poor Ulqui thinks his Grimm-kitty has forgotten. Boy, is he in for a surprise.

The following includes surprise comfort sex, fluff

The short, thin boy walked slowly down the hall to his and his boyfriend's dorm room, a heavy feeling in his heart. The look in his big emerald eyes and tear like scares coupled with the look of utter hopelessness on his thin heart shaped face made him look like a kicked puppy on a rainy night.

Two boys walked slightly behind him, both tall and lean but opposites in color ,one named Ichigo who was slightly tan and had eye-catching orange hair looked at his almost identical companion ,Shiro who was white skinned and white haired, with a worried look. Shiro pulled his lover into a gentle hug, "Don't worry Grimmjow hasn' fergotten 'em, he has surprise waiten for Ulqui-bat." He looked at Ulquiorra's retreating back and sighed,"I promise".

With a quick Goodnight to the two Ulquiorra walked into his room and locked the door. He changed his uniform to his usual black pajamas and fell into his and Grimmjow's soft bed. Real tears began to fall softly down his pale face and his black and white lips trembled. (AN:SO HEART-BREAKINGLY CUTE) A large, warm hand began rubbing his shaking back and he froze as a voice whispered to him,"Well I was going to tell you that you had to wait for your gift till tomorrow, but seeing you like this...", Grimmjow's voice paused pulling Ulquiorra up to face him," maby I can give you one half it now huh?".

Azure eyes met shiny emerald," I t-thought you f-forgot." Ulquiorra's dark voice trembled slightly as strong arms pulled his slim form against the muscular chest of his lover. Grimmjow's rough laughter filled Ulquiorra's head and Grimmjow pulled him into a sweet kiss," No way.." he spoke softly against Ulquiorra's soft mouth." How could I forget the love of my life?", he smiled at the light blush that settled on his Ulqui's cheeks.

"What's my first gift then?" Ulquiorra couldn't help but ask, Grimmjow's eyes darkened with lust and he pushed his love down into the soft oblivion of the bed." I'll show you.", Ulquiorra pulled away confused," How ca- oh can you oh oh oh." Ulquiorra's mind took a sudden vacation as Grimmjow began to nip at his pulse. Calloused hands slipped under Ulquiorra's black shirt and ran softly over alabaster skin as they slid the shirt off. Grimmjow tangled his left hand into the coal black hair of his young lover, his right rested on a black covered hip. A soft gasp sounded as the larger male moved his knee between Ulquiorra's legs and brushed his arousal. Ulquiorra's hands began to tug at Grimmjow's button up white shirt, he whimpered as Grimmjow's tan chest came into sight as the offending material was tugged off.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra whined softly as Grimmjow began to remove his pajama pants and boxers, his own following right after. He yelped as Grimmjow turned him on his stomach abruptly, a tan arm wrapped around his waist and lifted his hips off the bed. He gasped as he felt two fingers enter him with out warning, on instinct he pushed back into the hand of his lover and whined in pleasured pain. Another finger was added and Ulquiorra buried his flushed face into his arms. His spine arched slightly as Grimmjow's rougher than normal tongue ran over the end of his spine up to his sensitive neck, he mewled at the feeling. Grimmjow turned him again and moved himself between milky thighs and let out a purr like sound as they cradled him lovingly. " Please, Grimmjow." Grimmjow's manhood twitched in anticipation as Ulquiorra lifted his hips.

Grimmjow positioned himself and began to slip into his lover's tight heat which excepted his large erection with ease, Ulquiorra's body used to Grimmjow's presence inside him. Once he was buried into the hilt he cursed lightly at how tight and virginal his love felt. Ulquiorra let out a small needy whimper and, knowing it meant for him to move, Grimmjow began to trust slowly in and out of the heat surrounding his erection.

They began a steady motion of thrust and pull, push and pull. Soft whimpers and needy mewls ran around in Grimmjow's lusty, hazy head, until a sudden cry and arching of Ulquiorra's body made Grimmjow begin to angle his body to hit the spot that made Ulquiorra let out short cries of pleasure.

He began to assault his lover's prostate with deadly accuracy. Ulquiorra suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders, he ran his soft tongue from the corner of Grimmjow's mouth to his ear which Ulquiorra licked lightly before nipping at it softly. Grimmjow growled and pulled Ulquiorra into a rough kiss and placed his hands on Ulquiorra's slim hips, he lifted Ulquiorra and slammed his lithe body down. Ulquiorra broke the kiss and keened out Grimmjow's name as he came long and hard, followed swiftly by Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lowered both his lover and himself onto the soft bed and collapsed on his side before he pulled his love to his chest softly and lovingly nuzzled his neck. "Happy Birthday sweetheart.", Ulquiorra basked in the warm after glow as he curled within his lover and slipped into a deep sleep.

The next day Ulquiorra woke to breakfast in bed and a proposal. Which he accepted with a reenactment of the night before.

END

SOOOOO How was it ? A good lemon a bad one? Review and flames are welcome as long as they are not about hating AU. ^^


End file.
